User talk:Mgrinshpon/Sandbox
rofl mine pwns yours :p [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:29, 1 June 2007 (CEST) :In Soviet Russia, sandcastle step on YOU! --Mgrinshpon ( /T) 19:41, 2 June 2007 (CEST) ::In Soviet PvXwiki, your sandcastle steps on YOU! [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] 16:43, 3 June 2007 (CEST) :::OH GOD MY TOES! --Mgrinshpon ( /T) 18:37, 3 June 2007 (CEST) ::::What toes? The sand castle ate them! [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] 18:59, 3 June 2007 (CEST) :::::Today is just not my day... Also, can I borrow your cellphone? I need to call the hospital. I'm losing alot of blo *faints* --Mgrinshpon ( /T) 20:06, 3 June 2007 (CEST) ::::::*Sits on your head* The ambulance should be here any minute. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] 20:47, 3 June 2007 (CEST) *STOMP* - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']]º_o 16:33, 1 July 2007 (CEST) ::THIS MEANS WAR --Mgrinshpon ( /T) 20:13, 1 July 2007 (CEST) Guarantee is spelled wrong. -Auron 16:52, 8 July 2007 (CEST) :Shhh... —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 20:03, 8 July 2007 (CEST) Monk Guide I have already started a monk guide, found here. Feel free to help improve it. Tycn 16:56, 15 July 2007 (CEST) :We able to just add to it? —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 20:33, 15 July 2007 (CEST) ::Sure. Just try to follow the current format. Tycn 02:19, 16 July 2007 (CEST) ::Also, isn't the AoE in AoE smiters an abbreviation of Air of Enchantment instead of the typical meaning of aoe? I've never heard an SoR or Master of Magic smiter called an AoE smiter. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 00:58, 2 August 2007 (CEST) Talk For your talk icon, did you want for it to redirect to User talk:Mgrinshpon or were you going to be creating a page at User:Mgrinshpon/Talk? - Krowman 19:50, 26 July 2007 (CEST) :I'll be creating one to link to my talk pages on the three wikis (Gwiki, official wiki, pvxwiki). —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 19:52, 26 July 2007 (CEST) ::Actually, scratch that, I'll have a navbox on my regular talk page. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 19:53, 26 July 2007 (CEST) HeroWay variant Try this for the Smiter: OwUUMQH/SYNc6HyMBiI6MBzDBAA ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 23:12, 2 August 2007 (CEST) DURRVISH prof=D/any name="Team- Conjure Honor- Reaper's Dervish" scy=11+1+1 mys=11+1 wind=8+1SweepStrikeSweepAttackChargeVigorInterventionSignet/build —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 18:30, 3 August 2007 (CEST) CONJURES AND ORDER DONT STACK NUB [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 23:15, 3 August 2007 (CEST) :UR FACE DOESNT STACK —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ) }. ::We're not using conjures soon. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 00:07, 4 August 2007 (CEST) :::Meh. But i get to play the orders derv, or rammo or mes if we have one.[[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 01:16, 4 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Orders Dervs are more ftw than what you have as orders, i cba to look at what you have though. They can spam eet like hell.[[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 01:16, 4 August 2007 (CEST) Gaile Gray Vandalism Lol, that was hot. I came. Asdfg 01:31, 11 August 2007 (CEST) ............................................________ ....................................,.-‘”...................``~., .............................,.-”...................................“-., .........................,/...............................................”:, .....................,?......................................................\, .................../...........................................................,} ................./......................................................,:`^`..} .............../...................................................,:”........./ ..............?.....__.........................................:`.........../ ............./__.(.....“~-,_..............................,:`........../ .........../(_....”~,_........“~,_....................,:`........_/ ..........{.._$;_......”=,_.......“-,_.......,.-~-,},.~”;/....} ...........((.....*~_.......”=-._......“;,,./`..../”............../ ...,,,___.\`~,......“~.,....................`.....}............../ ............(....`=-,,.......`........................(......;_,,-” ............/.`~,......`-...............................\....../\ .............\`~.*-,.....................................|,./.....\,__ ,,_..........}.>-._\...................................|..............`=~-, .....`=~-,_\_......`\,.................................\ ...................`=~-,,.\,...............................\ ................................`:,,...........................`\..............__ .....................................`=-,...................,%`>-- `` ........................................_\..........._,-%.......`\ ...................................,<`.._|_,-&``................`\ —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 01:56, 11 August 2007 (CEST) Mending "Terrible health gain for too high a cost. " lol wut? It's one of the most energy effective skills. Asdfg 01:04, 14 August 2007 (CEST) :6 hp/second, at cost of 1/3 e/s 18 hp/e that often is wasted and won't actually heal you meaningfully when it matters. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 01:06, 14 August 2007 (CEST) ::Yeah, thats the problem. It IS energy efficient but it wont heal when it matters. Fix that please. Asdfg 01:08, 14 August 2007 (CEST) :::Actually, no, it's not. It's less energy efficient than orison. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 01:09, 14 August 2007 (CEST) ::::At Healing Prayers 8, its twice as effective as Orison. 47 / 5 = 9.4health/energy vs. 3 * 3 * 2 = 18health/energy Asdfg 01:12, 14 August 2007 (CEST) :::::You also lose a pip of regen which would be better spent on Frenzy. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 01:22, 14 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::At 0 Healing Prayers, on Tuesday the 22nd, the year of the dragon, the same year David Blaine starts a freakish Magic Cult, Mending still sucks. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:23, 14 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::Yeah, but because of other reasons. Asdfg 01:26, 14 August 2007 (CEST) PvE Portal We could probably use the General Barrager as a Barrage Guide rather than create a new one. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 21:35, 8 September 2007 (CEST) Guild names! A obvious über name for a guild would of course be Can't Touch This or You can see This? or Joo can see us?. (No idea if you can have ? in guild names). 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt']] -_- 20:13, 11 December 2007 (CET) :You can't. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 20:58, 11 December 2007 (CET) ::Then skip them, because they sound better without. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt']] -_- 18:54, 12 December 2007 (CET) WTF? Is a Darkrai? I mean I barely know who Palkia is from SSBB (See http://www.smashbros.com/en_us/stages/stage29.html). --20pxGuildof 11:01, 11 May 2008 (EDT)